Reitoo Maindo
by Froz Min End
Summary: -Madara-san, Desea jugar con nosotros?-se quedo pensativo, antes de contestar-El destino nos reparte nuestra mano, y nosotros jugamos a las cartas?-los dos lo miran sorprendidos-Menciono algo?-se sienta y recoge su mano-solo recordaba cuando nos conocimos


**Cristears****, **_by SHIKI_

_Eh aquí, me encuentro recostado en un sill__ón-cama aterciopelado, de coloración negrusco, en medio de lo que es mi sala, esperando a dos amigos, entre lo que serían la 2 de la mañana. Ya va siendo de madrugada y estando cansado, que de por sí, llevaba 2 días en vela para la solución de la crisis financiera y energética en el País de Fuego, que el mismo Sarutobi-sama me había pedido consulta. Ganas y razones me sobraban para poder retirarme al aposento de corte, reservado para nosotros, cuando escucho pasos, sencillos y pausados. En frente de mi se encontraban las causas de mi actual enfado, los dos vestían con traje recto de tres botones, uno de color negro y el otro rojo, mi ¿amigo? de traje negro, que era 11 años más grande que yo, tiene el cabello y sus ojos de color rojo, con su habitual cuello polar cubriéndole, incluso, la boca y el más joven de nosotros, con 30 años de edad, de cabellera negrusca y ojos del mismo color, los dos, estaban expectantes._

– _Ey, no nos mires de esa forma, con tales ojeras asustaras __a todos en el comité, – Froz Min Fly, hermano en el mismo pensamiento aunque insoportable, como odio su forma de hablar, sarcástica y con chanza, ya va siendo hora que empiece a madurar, – si no molesto a nadie, no importa, ¿verdad? – ¿es que yo no soy alguien?, ¿Dónde deje el revólver, y justo cuando lo necesito? – Deja las inquietudes para después, – me lo dice seriamente, que no tengo otra opción más que detener mi búsqueda, mirarle a los ojos y seguir escuchando, – lo tire._

_Ese fue el colmo, me levanto del sillón, tan rápido que ni ellos lo notaron, sujetando el cuello__ de su traje para levantarlo del suelo y disponerme a lanzarlo sobre la mesa de cristal, situada atrás de ellos, cuando Arudo Kaito me detiene, atajando la mano con la que sujetaba a la "victima" – Senpai, disculpe la tardanza, el motivo de nuestro retraso es, por el caso del País del Rayo __además de resolver el conflicto armado interino provocado, indirectamente, por Ryoutenbin no Ounoki, actual gobernante del País de la Tierra, – igualmente mi hermano del mismo pensamiento y aun siendo el más joven e "inexperto", a lo que se refiere en la vida, es el único juicioso de nosotros, …, que envidia me das, – lo siento mucho, si de verdad lo he insultado, – realizando una reverencia de 90° grados, – de verdad lo …_

– _Dejemos los problemas aparte, – soltando a nuestro hermano mayor, me dirijo al sillón donde antes me encontraba recostado, y dando permiso para que se sienten, igualmente, alrededor mío, – y bien, ¿Cómo les fue? – considerando por sus rostros, digo que les fue mal, aunque, podría equivocarme, deseo equivocarme._

– _Sin prueba alguna, no podemos demostrar las violaciones a los derechos humanos del director de la CIA, – tales palabra salidas del pelinegro, solo empeoraron la migraña que, desde hace una hora, me estaba dando, – empero tenemos el apoyo del País del Sonido, favor gracias al difunto Orochimaru-sama._

– _Aun así, debemos tener cuidado, estamos en la mira de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, – ¡¿KAMI-SAMA?!, realmente existe, ¡Por fin, la iluminación te ha alcanzado! – no se que piensas cuando me ves con los ojos llorosos, y no quiero saberlo, – se que lo sabes, – entonces ¿Qué hacemos? – la importancia del asunto, solo puede ser comparada con lo peligroso y arriesgado del mismo._

– _¿No deberíamos trasladarnos a Camp David?, estamos expuestos ahora mismo, Danzou no confía en nosotros y tiene el apoyo de Ibiki Morino-san – punto para el pelirrojo, aun así, no, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, doy confirmada mi negativa a tal idea – ¿Por qué no? Sarutobi-dono nos dio la aprobación, incluso tenemos el permiso para mover al Servicio Secreto. – Seguiré con la negativa._

– _Tenemos límites a la libertad que el mismo Presidente, nos ha otorgado, además es muy pronto para utilizar tal poder, – observando los cambios faciales de mis hermanos, puedo tener un esbozo de sus pensamientos, y al parecer si entendieron entre líneas._

– _¿Qué planea Froz-Senpai? La última parte no me quedo muy claro, ¿que es lo que desea indicarnos con la expresión "es muy pronto para utilizar tal poder"? – eres demasiado observador, ¿no es así?, si bien estas atento hasta el más mínimo detalle de los movimientos de mis dedos._

– _Sabrán que del "El Gabinete", siete de los miembros fueron alumnos míos, ¿verdad? – El leve asentamiento, me permitió continuar, sin interrupciones, – además, la Vicepresidenta es hija mía, aparte, tres más son amigos, para nuestro honorable Presidente soy su aconsejador, podríamos mencionar que, soy un elemento peligroso para Danzou, ergo ¡Soy intocable! – tocándome el pecho con las yemas de los dedos, de la mano izquierda, y medio levantando el brazo derecho, seguramente me veía presuntuoso, auque es mi forma de ser, me avergüenzo._

– _Estas… ¿Borracho? – Escucharte hablar, me pone enfermo, – hablando francamente, sí, es verdad, como estas ahora, Danzou no podrá tocarte, sin estar libre de sospecha, aunque, se te olvida una cosa, – el tener los ojos cerrados, no me ayudaba a concentrarme, por lo que le di señal a que prosiguiera, – no necesariamente, va a presentarse personalmente para "silenciarte" – punto más a su favor, asimismo ¿Qué deseas de mi?, no ves lo cansado que estoy, las incoherencias de mis palabras son un aviso de alarma, mi cuerpo esta a su limite, aun así, – tienes algo más, ¿verdad?_

– _Si, – me gusta ver su cara, llegar a ser de serio a enojado, – es verdad, la CIA y NSA, dos agencias gubernamentales, expertos en ¡Inteligencia!, "podrían" contra alguno de nosotros, mas no con los tres, – ese es mi punto, no es necesario abrir los ojos, para saber que entendieron, por lo que tendré que reforzar mi voz, para dar a conocer la importancia del asunto – ¡Froz Min Fly!, – bien que abrí los ojos en el momento indicado, percibí un pequeño respingón de sus hombros – ¿¡Sabrás quien eres!?, eres el Juez Presidente de la Corte Suprema, y usted, – dirijo mi mirar al joven del grupo, observando la templada aptitud, a pesar que examino cada detalle de sus acciones, – es uno de los ocho Jueces Asociados, además de ser el fundador y magnate de Corporaciones "Honou no Kesshou" (Crystal Fire), especialistas en Armamento Militar IA, – veo que tengo la atención deseada, – por lo que Danzou …_

– _Tendría que eliminarnos, a los tres, al mismo tiempo, en un lugar remoto de la ciudad y de los ojos y oídos curiosos, su casa o, mejor dicho, actual residencia, lugar donde ahora mismo nos encontramos – ¡¡¡Ahh, grrr!!! Bien, hagan lo que quieran, – vamos, no refunfuñes, lo que digo es verdad, si nos apresuramos, tendremos tiempo de…_

– _Senpai, usted tenía en mente lo antes mencionado, ¿no es así? – Sabia que podía confiar en ti, – aun así, no logro entenderlo._

– _No tengo que recordarles que yo soy el Presidente de la Cámara Legislativa, Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama, Presidente del País del Fuego, me eligió personalmente, es el único, sin contarse ustedes mismos, que conoce mi verdadero nombre, como saben__ miremos donde miremos, no podemos dar con la democracia que tanto han peleado nuestros ancestros, siendo muchas personas sacrificadas por tan "noble" causa, – la "alocución" que les estoy dirigiendo, será más largo de lo previsto, por lo que me levanto, antes que Morfeo me cautive, – he escogido tan aislada mansión, por una simple razón, la CIA, – no captaron el mensaje, hasta mi kouhai, meditaba mis palabras para darme a entender lo erróneo que estoy, aunque sigo siendo el más sabio de los tres, – nosotros somos inexistentes, "borramos" nuestro pasado, para seguir sirviendo y protegiendo el País que nos vio nacer, cada uno de nosotros obtuvimos una nueva identidad, somos cautelosos y recelosos, en lo que se refiere al mundo, – la serenidad de mi rostro, solo se compara con la de ustedes, sin siquiera saber que suspire, sino hasta que lo escuche, – ergo, este mismo lugar, que ¡"ambos"! amonestan, no existe, – un suspiro colectivo, resuena en toda la sala, – siempre tengo especial cuidado a la vigilancia de los agentes de Danzou, y se que ustedes también, por lo tanto, es el lugar más seguro, – extendiendo mi brazos, abriéndolos, doy por entendido que hablo de mi mansión, verifico la hora antes de continuar, las 2:30 de la mañana, – además, sabrán que Danzou tiene agentes inmiscuidos en el Servicio Secreto, no traicionaría al Presidente mas nosotros somos harina de otro costal._

– _Buen punto, – claro, tengo cerebro, no como "usted", – si, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan presuntuosa?, – ¿Por qué?, eh logrado mi objetivo, observo las venas, de tu enorme y vacía cabeza, remarcadas, – si, aunque hay un problema en su deducción "jovencito"._

– _Dime viejo, – deberías contar hasta el 10 y tratar de calmarte, puede subirte el __azúcar._

– _Hoy es viernes 24 de Diciembre del 2004, – tan cerca estaba de fastidiarlo y respondes por el, aunque no entiendo la importancia de la fecha._

– _Es día de __chupe, – decir algo tan vulgar, con un rostro y tono de voz sería, me dan ganas de aventarte el sillón._

– _Senpai, por favor cálmese, y podría bajar el sillón, antes que salgamos lastimados de un modo u otro, – bien lo bajo, aunque encontré un FIE Titan, – Senpai, se lo suplico, baje el arma y deje de disparar a los pies de Flame-san, – lo capto, no tienen sentido del humor aparte se acabaron las municiones, tómalo, si tanto lo quieres, – gracias, – nos volvemos a sentar, y el crujido de mi espalda rompe el silencio del lugar._

_Fue divertido ver el ridículo baile del arcano, – ¡¡que haría usted, si alguna bala penetrara en mi cuerpo!! ¡¡Respóndeme!! – ¿Tengo que contestar?, lo lógico es, enterrarte, – ¡¡¡deja esa "risita" socarrona!!! – ¿Estaba riéndome?, yo ni enterado__, – calmémonos, – yo calmado usted sereno, – lo más importante a discutir es, – se levanta dándonos la espalda, para luego girar su semblante, únicamente, hacia nosotros, – ¿Usted… tiene tequila, verdad?_

_No se que fue lo que paso, en un momento __me levante para dirigirme al arcaico, de nueva cuenta, solamente para ser parado, otra vez, por mi Kouhai, lamentablemente, mi fuerza y velocidad, sumando la acción retardada de Arudo, producida por la sorpresa, y que detrás de delante de nosotros se encontraba la mesa de cristal, el impacto fue inminente, y el resultado el esperado, – no sabia que tenia usted una enfermería, Senpai, – por favor, no hables más y sigue quitando los pequeños pedazos de vidrio de mi espalda, – Senpai, no quiero ser grosero ni nada de eso y se que lo sabe, – dilo, mejor tu, que el idiota, – fue su culpa._

_No voy a decir que__, no me agrado la situación, cuando perdí el control por el eslabón perdido, el menos afectado fue Kaito-kun, los cristales le rozaron el brazo derecho, con el que sujeto mi cintura, en el momento que vislumbre la mesa, para evitar daños, gire mi cuerpo 180°, en lo que no me fije fue en que, utilice de escudo a Flame-chan – ¡¡¡urusai, kono bakayarou!!! –, ni siquiera le hable, solo miraba lo trozos de vidrio incrustados en tu cara, – ¡¡¡¡¿y de quien es la culpa?!!!! – cada quien recoge lo que siembra, – ¡¡¡oye niño, apúrate, ni que se fuera a morir, por unos cuantos rasguños!!! – si tanta prisa tiene, hágalo usted mismo, – ¡¡¡roba, inoshishi, okama!!!, – no puedo evitar sonreír, – ¡¡¡¡¡__deja de reírte!!!!! – __y otra vez, yo ni enterado._

– _Son la cinco de la mañana, __– sentencia nuestro afortunado hermano menor, – el tema discutido anteriormente, según finiquitado por tal atroz acontecimiento, – que valió la pena, ¡vaya!, al parecer Flame-chan escucho mi pensamiento, porque de inmediato puso cara de pocos amigos, o lo que quedaba de ella, – aun continua pendiente, – jajaja, ¿qué puede ser tan importante?, aun no paro de carcajear, – el Comité es en 4 horas. _

_Simplemente lo pase por alto, se me había olvidado, al parecer __Fly-san entendió el punto igualmente, dejando la gasa, de su mano, en el lugar correspondiente. Froz Min Fly, es sin duda una persona ambigua, los problemas que causa a su alrededor, son de la misma magnitud, de la seriedad que presta en el momento indicado, – No hay que perder tiempo, – claro esta, que el fue el causante del retraso, de un cajón de, no se donde salio, extrajo una mascara muy particular, de tonalidad naranjado, con un diseño en espiral y como centro, el orificio del ojo derecho, dejando el otro cubierto, – Deberías recordarla, con esta mascara puesta, nos conocimos, – me acuerdo, me agradabas más cuando eras frío y directo conmigo, – es una suerte que el lado derecho de mi rostro este intacta, – ¿qué deseas demostrar frunciendo el ceño? – espero que el honorable Presidente me permita llevar puesta la mascara._

– _Yo confío en que si lo permitirá, cual es su opinión__ Senpai._

– _Si le explicamos lo sucedido, lo entenderá, nuestro honorable Presidente, es bondadoso y misericordioso, – lamentablemente, tales virtudes suelen ser de doble filo, y Sarutobi-Sama, no el la excepción de la regla, – tenemos que movernos, Kitsune-kun, Maderas-san, – el respingo en mis hermanos, demuestra la confusión causadas por sus nombres claves, cortesía del Servicio Secreto__, y algo de ayuda._

– _Hai, hai, Mori-chan, – el tal chan, escucharlo de su boca, me provoca escalofríos, – eh estado pensando, – ¡¡¡¿usted piensa?!!!, que gran descubrimiento, – si bueno, si dejaras de mirarme, podría continuar, – ni siquiera estoy hablando y al parecer lo estoy enojando, – no necesito a nadie que me indique la coincidencia de los nombre, – tan solo que sea entre nosotros, no hay nadie más en el mundo que sepa de nuestra existencia, exceptuando a Sarutobi-Sama, – los nombres claves con los que comúnmente utilizamos en presencia del honorable Presidente, son, ¿Cómo decirlo?, mmhm, – no se dígame usted._

– _Usted tuvo algo que ver, Senpai, – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, solamente me dejas la opción de afirmártelo._

– _¡¡¡LO SABIA!!!, – no vociferes y tampoco me señales, sigo sin entender porque me molesto en respetarlo, aun siendo 11 años mayor que yo, asume la m__entalidad de un niño de 10._

– _Comprendo el nombre clave de Flame-san, más no el mío, –__ deberías, ¿no se acuerda cuando nos conocimos?_

– _Eres __igual que el zorro, tienes curiosidad de las personas, deseas encontrar un patrón lógico en cada individuo que conoces o que consideres interesante, por tal motivo, no te despegabas de mi, yo era una incógnita, que nadie te pidió valorar, aparte de ser sincero y honesto, sin mencionar lo respetuoso que eres, despiertas sospecha en toda persona intuitiva, – por eso mismo, también vigilaba cada acción cometida por ti, además de sus consecuencias, – inteligente y precavido, evitas conectar lazos con la gente, – mas no evito el de nosotros._

– _Que buena explicación, – no aplaudas y sonrías hipócritamente, repugnas a todos en tu alrededor, – ¡¡¡ ¿__Cómo se te ocurre tan entupida broma? ¿Qué haríamos si nos descubre? __!!!, – Kami-Sama, he reconocido su existencia, le ruego y suplico, si me haría el favor de poder llevárselo, en su Santo seno, y nos deje, él, descansar en paz._

– _Flame-san, por favor, cálmese, – ¿ya termino la tortura, dirigida a mis oídos?__ – Aun así, concuerdo con usted, Senpai, ¿por qué?, – por favor, no ponga tal cara desilusionada, fue por diversión. Mis hombros ligeramente levantados, demuestran la poca importancia, que yo, le dispongo al asunto._

_Se que saben la respuesta, aun más usted, ¿o me equivoco Kouhai-chan?, solamente lo confirmare – por diversión – antes __de empezar a reírme como poseso, me perdí en la inconciencia._

_Sin __abrir los ojos, se exactamente que estamos en un Cadillac, ¿Cómo lo se?, mis hermanos no tienen transporte personal, yo soy el único, más no lo utilizo, se ha convertido en un mueble más en mi colección, – uuhhmm, – no es gracioso, me tienen atado de manos y pies, incluso mi boca y ojos._

– _Ya cobró la conciencia Maderas-san, – al parecer, nos acercamos a la residencia presidencial, sería el único motivo por el cual Kitsune-Ku__n utilizara los nombres claves. Me quitan las venda de los ojos, más me dejan las ataduras que me mantienen inmóvil. – lo siento mucho, simimasen._

– _No importa, solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué me ataron de manos y pies, taparon mi boca y ojos? – el coche se detiene, como los cristales están polarizados, no puedo ver si ya llegamos, o solamente Froz-san se detuvo por gusto. Lamentablemente, la única opción que tengo es, observar lo que suceda a continuación._

_Froz Min Fly se baja del coche, con una navaja de bolsillo en la mano izquierda, – solo lo hice por diversión, – me contesta con una sonrisa sarcástica, acto seguido, corta las ataduras que me contenían, con todas las vendas cubriendo su cara, se logra poner la mascara__, sin estorbarlo o molestarlas. Aun no entiendo el significado de mis ataduras, – deberíamos apresurarnos, son las nueve en punto, y al parecer, los once novatos, igualmente han llegado._

_Cierto, puedo ver once Ford Mustang Guigiaro, __y aun no salen al mercado, cada uno de un color diferente, pienso yo, es el sello o personalidad de cada individuo, por rango jerárquico, tenemos: plateado, negro, gris, dorado, rojo, trigo, musgo, marrón, cromado, bronceado, rosado. Los nombramos los once novatos, por el motivo de tener menos de lo reglamentario para asumir un lugar político, aun más, de gran importancia, que es de 39 años, ocho, mis alumnos e incluido mi hija, tienen 29, tres, tienden a 33 años. Toda excepción tienen un motivo, el motivo de apresurarnos es el posible comienzo de, la Tercera Guerra Mundial, suena fuerte, y solamente están en conflictos tres países, nosotros, el País de la Tierra y el País del Rayo, tres de las cinco grandes potencias, – Senpai, ¿le ocurre algo?, lo no todo ausente._

– _Solamente… me preparo__ mentalmente, no hay precedentes de un comité como el que estamos invitados a intervenir. – era verdad, todo representante de los tres poderes gubernamentales: legislativo, ejecutivo y judicial, estaremos debatiendo el inminente desenlace de Kuni no Hi. Solamente, queda rezar, para terminar el año sin ninguna baja, ya sea militar o civil, de pueblo todo pueblo, habitantes del Mundo entero, un suspiro por mi sacrificio: sufro por mi País, dejemos lo demás a Kami-Sama. "LAUS DEUS"._

_En el País de Fuego, el comité es secreto, no queremos despertar miedo ni inseguridad en todo el País, además de __ser informados de una, posible y tal vez, inminente guerra. El País tiene informada la reunión de los tres poderes en el Capitolio del País, tal información, es una tapadera, la verdadera reunión es en la Casa Blanca, en el Capitolio, están las dos cámaras discutiendo el "Virus de la Vida"._

_Adentrándonos en la residencia de Sarutobi-Sama, __con "El Gabinete", el Presidente Pro Tempore del Senado, además de los directores de las Agencias Gubernamentales de Inteligencia. Al notar nuestra presencia, todos dirigen su mirada en nosotros, unos con indiferencia, otros presuntuosos y, muy pocos, con alegría. – Bienvenidos sean, Froz Min End, Froz Min Fly y, por su puesto, Arudo Kaito, los estaba esperando, – Hiruzen Sarutobi-Dono, único Presidente electo que, después de la Vigésimo-segunda Enmienda en 1951, sirvió al País dos vez a la Presidencia, sin ser elegido para tal cargo. En 1960 fue electo en la Vicepresidencia junto con su alumno más destacado, como Presidente, Orochimaru, mi padre, uno de los más jóvenes presidentes del País. Orochimaru-Sama dimitió, después de diagnosticarle Alzheimer, entro en un estado de ánimo depresivo, empeorando la situación en Septiembre de 1960 donde, de nueva cuenta, le diagnosticaron Pseudo-demencia depresiva, falleció el primer lunes de noviembre de 1960. El Vicepresidente de aquel entonces, Sarutobi-sama, ocupo la presidencia, completando los cuatro años, en los años de pospresidencia, regreso a la Cámara de Representantes, como uno más, durante 22 años, en 1982, Namikaze Minato-Sama ocupo el cargo de Presidente, junto con Danzou, como Vicepresidente. Hiruzen-Dono, fue elegido Presidente de la Cámara de Legisladores, por unanimidad del Congreso del País del Fuego. Cuatro meses antes de completarse la disposición de Namikaze-Sama, fue acecinado el 1° de Enero de 1986, durante la celebración de año nuevo, Danzou estaba ausente, resolviendo un tratado de paz violado, estando fuera del País durante el asesinato y el pueblo del fuego, un caos, Sarutobi-Sama, subió a la Presidencia, como segundo en la "línea sucesoria Presidencial", por razones diversas y fuera del alcance de la mano humana. _

– _Muy buenos días, Sarutobi-Dono – no se como ocurrió, nosotros tres saludamos al mismo tiempo e incluso reverenciamos en el mismo ángulo y momento. No le daría importancia nuestro honora__ble presidente, mas "los otros", pensaran que lo ensayamos._

– _jeje, mmhhh, – como lo suponía, para no ser mal educados, ahogan las carcajadas, de tan vergonzoso acto nuestro._

– _Tch – Fly-san, debería controlarse, si no desea molestar a Sarutobi-Sama._

– _Jeje, – ¿usted también, honorable Presidente? – Si, bueno, por lo menos no son tan formales, como sus queridos compañeros, quienes siempre se refieren, personalmente a mí, con el Sama, – usted se merece todo respeto posible, aunque haremos lo que nos pide, discre__ción._

_L__a enorme sala de la Casa Blanca fue convertida en un improvisado Salón de Actos, aunque bien detallada, para evitar la molesta luz del sol, las ventanas eran tapadas por gruesas cortinas, de color marrón claro. Con "modernas" sillas, si moderno es la época de mi Padre: se trata de las sillas de la bola, alrededor de una mesa sencilla, con funcionalidad de escritorio, para dos personas, obviamente el Señor Presidente y Vicepresidente. _

_El tema a discutir es, vale la redundancia, la inminente Tercera Guerra Mundial, aliados tenemos mas __no son aptos para soportar un batallón entero, llegando desde las fronteras, estando muy cerca, es posible que se conviertan en campos de batalla, muchas vidas se perderán. – Comencemos, – el nerviosismos es notable en la atmosfera, once inexperimentados, en el campo del sacrificio, de 22, es lo menos que queremos, un empate. Mientras escuchaba atentamente el discurso personal del Presidente para con nosotros, tenía puesto un ojo en Danzou, por una sola razón, estúpida para otros, se río cuando hicimos el ridículo, no lo creía en el momento que ahogo la carcajada, su semblante templada, serena y sin un atisbo de neurosis… me asusta, el no es así, sus preocupación por el pueblo, parecen haber desaparecido, algo trama. En ese momento no me fije, que la jugada de Danzou, estaba en vigor mucho antes de lo imaginado, caímos en su trampa, nos utilizaron, "ES LO QUE MÁS ODIO"._


End file.
